


Bad Guy

by helens78



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: ds_snippets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <span><a href="http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/"><b>dsc6dsnippets</b></a></span> challenge 11, 2011: "It's like the dragon's side of the story's never told."</p><p>Ed's the bad guy, but he's not telling his side of the story.  He doesn't need sympathy... or maybe he just doesn't think he deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Guy

He's the bad guy.

He knows it. Sophie knows it. Clark knows it. His team flinches when they hear, and he hates that. Why the hell should they feel sorry for him? He's the one who fucked everything up.

It was work, yeah; it was the job, and his need to be there all the goddamn time, and the fact that his home life could always wait. Except it couldn't, and by the time he realized it, he didn't know how to downshift anymore.

Sophie once said it would've been easier if there'd been someone else, if it'd been another person; maybe she could've fought that. But it was never that, not the way she means. There were nights when Wordy and Shelly would've taken him in and held onto him and given him some no-questions-asked comfort. And he could see it from the first day, how Sam needed a hard hand, but in the end that was Jules, not him. And Donna... Christ. It could've been easy: just a touch now and then for its own sake, because she _knew_. She got it. She could know him without ever having to ask.

But it wasn't.

Now it's over. Now he _does_ let Wordy and Shelly bring him home, takes Sam off Jules's hands for a night, opens the door when Donna knocks.

And it is what it is, at first.

Until it's not.

Until he can't lie about it anymore. Can't shame her like that. Can't pretend he feels guilty when all he's got inside him is a feeling like he's home.

But it's all right to start over. It's all right that he doesn't feel guilty, that he's home again when he walked out of the home he was supposed to have forever.

He's the motherfucking bad guy.


End file.
